The invention is based on a method for mixture formation for mixture-compressing internal combustion engines and a fuel supply system for performing the method. In known internal combustion engines having turbocharging and fuel injection, the disadvantage exists that the air delivered to the cylinders is heated because of the severe compression, in part to over 100.degree. C., which causes the cylinders to be less completely filled and results in poorer engine efficiency.